Bound
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Two lovers never meant to be bind themselves together but there is a price, they must be the Lord and Mistress of Darkness and create chaos until someone destroies the fountain of blood that holds them, and not the crystal heart that holds their bond.
1. Prologue

I got the okay from my Beta, Sara, to do this story. :)

Here ya go and I hope you like it! Oops! I should probably pull out the sumary!

_A love that was never meant to be, a love that had to be bound in black fire and blood. Atem and Anzu, two forlorn hearts that loved each other made a pact with the darkness, sealing their souls together so that they could never be torn apart, but in return, they had to become Lord and Mistress of Darkness._  
><em>Their pact is now in danger. A group of friends is determined to stop the chaos that's broken the peace that they lived in. But as they get closer to shattering the pact, Atem and Anzu grow more desperate to try and stop them.<em>

There ya go!

At the moment, I know the rating will be T, but it might or might not change, I don't know.

Disclaimer! I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Bound<p>

Prologue

Anzu Mazaki stood on the top of the stairs, hiding behind a large pillar as she listened to her lover and father fight.

"Please, just give me a chance, Mr. Mazaki!" Atem begged. His spiky tri-colored hair looked as though someone had run a hand through it many times, frustrated. His gray waist coat and black pants in complete disorder.

"I will not allow you, a Mutou, to touch my daughter!" a man snarled. He was slightly chubby, but still handsome. His hair was peppered with gray but one could tell he was trying to hide the gray with dye. His flashing blue eyes filled with anger and rage looked so out of place in the beautiful room around them.

Pure white marble floors fit for dancing and the walls a heavenly blue edged with silver. A chandelier with thousands and thousands of crystals hung from the ceiling. It had an icy beauty to it, but also a warm beauty, but now, with such hate in the air, it seemed only cold to Anzu.

"Sir, you know I would never harm her! My Father's actions are not my own, just as your hate is not your daughter's!" Atem snapped back.

Mr. Mazaki's face turned bright red then went to a shade of purple. "You Mutou's are all the same, get out of here before I call for my body guard to see you out." He snarled and turned away.

Atem's eyes widened in despair and he looked up to where Anzu was, who was giving him the same look. He turned to leave, slamming the doubled doors of the entrance of her house.

Trying to hold back the sob that was very close to breaking free, she hid her face with bother hands and let the sob go, since she could no longer hold it in. Her father came from behind her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Do not cry child, the fool has left."

Anger curled into her heart. She spun around, tears still pouring down, but there was not fear or sadness. "You dull-witted man! I love him and you think I am happy?" she cried.

Mr. Mazaki stepped back in shock. "You love him?"

"Yes, I do! Why do you take everything I love away from me?" she shouted. "Was Mother not enough? Must you cause me more pain by taking the man I love?"

Her father had recovered from the shock and yelled right back at her. "I didn't take your Mother, she-"

"Yes, you did! You should not have driven the carriage when you were drunk, but no! You _had_ to drive! And now I am a motherless child who is not understood by her father at all!"

"Enough! I've already engaged you to the Duke of Bridgedale!"

"Against my will!" she screamed. "To a man who I do not love, to a man who does not love me!"

"There is no love in life!" her father spat.

"Yes there is," she snarled. The tears gone now. "But you refuse to see it because you're too dull to see it!" She spun around and ran to her room, her black velvet gown trailing after her.

She opened her door and locked it and then slammed on to her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Why? Why must she be forced to do this?

As night fell, so did her tears. Anzu wondered idly when they were doing to dry up. She got up and was about to change when she heard the sound of a small rock hitting her window.

Walking to it, she opened them up and looked down only to gasp in pleasure. "Atem! Why are you here?"

"To take you away from here, I have an idea, one that will keep up together, _forever_." He looked dead serious, so he probably wasn't joking.

"What should I wear?" she whispered down to him.

"Something close to a wedding dress."

"We're going to elope?" she asked, excitement rushed through her veins. He smiled up to her and nodded.

"That's the plan, my love, now please, hurry, we must get to our secret place, quickly!"

She nodded and turned around and went to her wardrobe and sifted through it until she found a white dress that she could put on easily and escape through the window. Stripping quickly, she threw the black velvet dress on her bed and pulled on the white dress that was sleeveless and hugged her torso.

The skirt pooled around her feet like most dresses did. Small diamonds and pearls were sewn into the skirt, it looked as though her dress had somehow captured the delicate snowflakes.

Anzu made sure nothing was missing and wrote a simple note explaining why she had to leave. Then she dropped to her knees and pulled out a strong and sturdy rope of sheets that she had stolen form many of the guest rooms in her house.

She ran to the window and dropped it down after she tied it securely to her bed post. "I'm coming down." She whispered out.

"Hurry, Anzu." Atem whispered in reply. She nodded and gripped the rope of sheets, begging that they held her as she slid down. After several heart clinching moments, she was safely with in Atem's arms.

They held each other for a few minutes, soaking in each other's presence. Finally, Atem broke the silence. "Come, we must hurry." He whispered, pulling her towards the forgotten garden that had once been taken care of by Anzu's mother.

"What are doing?" she asked.

He turned to her and smiled. "We're going to elope, pf course, but I'm going to add to it. Something that will make sure that our souls will forever be bound to each other."

Anzu's heart sang out in joy. "Really?"

He turned the into the hedge maze and easily made it to the center where a gazebo was. It was lit with candles and on the ground was a pentagram. She froze and turned to him. "Atem, what is the meaning of this? You would have us do witchcraft?"

He took a breath of air. "Yes, Anzu, I asked a witch if there was a way to bind souls forever, but she told me I cannot do this without your word. Anzu . . . the moment I set my eyes upon you in that ballroom two years ago I fell in love and so did you. I don't want to see you in anyone else's arms."

As much as the witchcraft disturbed her, she couldn't help but agree with him. Anzu didn't want to see another woman in his arms. Gathering her courage, she nodded. "Let's get this over and done with." She whispered and walked inside the pentagram.

He followed her and together, they got married by repeating lines from a book that Atem had gotten from the priest. When they were done, they started the ritual.

"What do we do?" she asked softly. Atem held up a finger and pulled out a heavy book. He flipped it open and searched for a few moments before he sent it to the side.

He took out two candles from his bag, one was lavender, her favorite color, and the other was crimson, his favorite color. Then he pulled out a decorative silver knife and placed it beside the candles.

"You only have to repeat what I say, that's all." He said softly. He pulled out a bottle of strangle black liquid and took a little bit and dabbed it on the candle wick. Then he lit it.

Anzu bit back a gasp as a black flame shot up from the wick. Taking a few breaths she watched as he raised the knife and cut his hand. He then handed her the knife.

She took it and let it slid across her palm, flinching as pain screamed up her arm. Atem held out his bleeding hand for hers. Anzu hesitated for only a few seconds before she joined her bloody hand with his.

Their joined blood dripped down to the center of the pentagram. When the blood hit the ground, Anzu felt a hum of energy surround her. Refusing to allow herself to chicken out, she continued to look into Atem's eyes. She knew, without a doubt, that they would never be together if this did not continue.

"I join my blood with Anzu Mazaki's so that I may bind myself to her and only her." Atem said. He nodded for her to repeat.

"I join my blood with Atem Mutou's so that I may bind myself to him and only him." The words fell like water from her mouth, flowing from her as if she were simple talking about something else instead of a ritual.

She noticed then that their candles had melted and were pooling together, the black fire had not done out though. "With the power of black fire and blood, I bind my soul to hers."

"With the power of black fire and blood, I bind my soul to his." She repeated. Suddenly, she felt her body tug a little as a light from within her left her body, floating in the middle where a candle that was mixed with her lavender candle and Atem's crimson candle.

A light came from Atem's chest as well, meeting hers. Anzu realized that she was seeing their souls! They both watched as their souls danced together before a ribbon of light from each of the glowing spheres tied themselves together.

Anzu then felt Atem's emotions as if they were her own, she felt the love he held for her alone and she couldn't help but cry. She discovered that tears were sliding down his face as well, the love that glowed in his eyes consumed her and she let her love for him consume him.

A complete candle now stood where there had once been two. Their souls returned to their bodies, but the feeling of closeness never disappeared. Suddenly the ground shook violently, making the candle tip over and the herbs to spill everywhere. A specter rose from the ground and looked at the two lovers.

"_So,"_ its voice hissed, the sound so inhuman that it pained their ears. "_You have done the binding, but that witch gave you the wrong book I see."_

"What do you mean?" Anzu gasped and gripped Atem's hand.

_"She simply gave you the wrong book, human. But, I will not ask the price from you since you both truly did the binding for love. You must become the Lord and Mistress of Darkness, with it comes eternal beauty and youth, but you must cause chaos, or else the magic will backfire on you."_ The specter warned.

"Is there a way we can stay bonded without having to be . . ."

_"There is a way,"_ the specter mused. It raised its hand and the ground shook again, this time, in the center of the gazebo now stood a fountain of blood. It had four basins staring from the top to the bottom. At the very top stood a crystal heart, it started to glow brightly and a tune of sadness started to fill the air.

It was relaxing at the same time, but Anzu could hear the sadness in it. "_This can be it."_

"I don't understand." She said.

_"Someone, to stop you both from causing chaos, has to destroy the fountain, but it they destroy the crystal heart, your bond it broken."_ The specter disappeared in whisper of wind, leaving the two lovers shocked.

Anzu turned to Atem and looked to him for answers but the area around her made her attention shift. Her home was now a gothic castle that was surrounded by a high wall of rock. She ran to the wall and climbed up to see the village that she had traveled to as a mere child.

But now . . . now she only wanted to be safe within the castle, away from the living. Atem stood beside her and held on to her closely. "Somehow," he whispered. "We'll be free again.

She nodded and buried her face in his chest as he stared out at the world.

* * *

><p>So, do you guys like it? I guess you could call it my horror series. *shrugs*<p>

Hope you like!


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Hi! I'm back with the actual chapter. Atem and Anzu come in later. (I'll explain.) Now, let us begin! But, before that . . .

(Btw, I didn't get any angry comments from Sara Darkotter so that means I can use her OC, Errow.) ((Thank you, Sara!))

Disclaimer! I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Bound<p>

Chapter 1

Yugi Mutou was sitting in geometry class, listening to the teacher explain how to do the math so he could do his homework. His friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were either doodling or sleeping.

The bell, their savior, rang at that moment just as the teacher was about to pass out more homework. "Extra homework next week then!" he told the fleeing class. Groans and moans went up as they left.

Yugi ran to his locker to grab his World History textbook when Joey and Tristan came up from behind. "Man, I wish Mr. Jones would let up on the homework, just a little bit." Joey said. Yugi turned and nodded in agreement.

"No kidding. Are you guys going to come over so we can do the homework together?"

"No doubt." Tristan groan, going to his own locker. As he was pulling out his Biology book he turned to his friend. "You don't mind, do you?"

Yugi smiled. "Not at all, besides, I think Grandpa likes having you guys over, despite the fact that he 'complains' that you guys are so noisy and eat all our food."

Joey smiled as he got his own Biology book. "That's nice to know." The minute bell rang then, making the students who were in the hall practically run to their next class before they were late.

Tristan closed his locker and locked it and pulled Joey along. "See ya later Yugi!" with that, they ran off ignoring the students who told them to stop running. Yugi's class was only across his locker.

"Hey, Mutou!" a loud, booming voice called out. Yugi turned to see his World History teacher, Mr. Crazy. Of course, that wasn't his real name. His actual name is Mr. Bottle, but to everyone, it was still an odd name and after one day in class with him, they started to call him Mr. Crazy and it stuck. Mr. Crazy had brown hair that reached his shoulders and was a bit messy. His brown eyes had a crazy glint to them, which was why they called him Mr. Crazy.

He was tall and lanky, probably a bit taller then Seto. The teachers didn't really like him since all he wore was a plan t-shirt and jeans but the students loved him. Even Seto, but he wouldn't tell anyone, of course. His students had perfect grades and no one failed in his class, so the school couldn't really cut his job when he got good results.

"Hey, Mr. Crazy," Yugi said as he walked through the door. "What are we going to talk about today?"

The man grinned at him. "Our wonderful city, Domino, and the mysterious castle just on the outskirts too."

Yugi's curiosity for the castle had already been eating at him since he had first seen it when he first started high school. "Really?"

"Yep, now get in there before I write you up."

Yugi ran in and sat in his seat. He looked around to see Duke Devlin and Seto Kaiba. Duke was a friend, but Seto was a bit different. He was a friend, but he didn't like to talk to the 'geek squad' as he called them, in front of everyone. Let's just say it's an odd friendship.

"Alright class," Mr. Crazy said once everyone was in their seats. "Today we're going to talk about our wonderful city."

"What's there to talk about?" a girl asked.

He grinned. "Why, didn't you guys know that at the very beginning, this city was just a tiny village?"

Wide eyes and small gasps of surprise told him to continue. "That's right, a small village. Now, I know when I say village you think of those small shabby homes in Medieval times. No, this was about, two to two hundred and fifty years ago. So the question is, where did the medieval castle come from? The answer, no one knows where the castle came from. Some people believe that there was just a rich man here that bought a large plot of land and built the castle, but, of course, that was thrown away when they found out that the actually rock wall has been untouched by human hands."

"Meaning . . . ?" a boy said in the back of the room.

"That no one carved it or built it. The wall is completely natural, so the question is, if there was a rich man, then how in the world did he get the material over the wall?"

"Piece by piece?" Duke suggested.

Mr. Crazy looked at him for a moment before laughing. "No, not that. You tell me how to get all those blocks of rocks over, which no doubt, weigh maybe two to three thousand pounds."

Duke shrugged. "Then I'm out."

Yugi raised his hand. "Couldn't they use those platforms that they use in construction?"

Mr. Crazy pointed at him with a smile. "Ah ha! Good one, Mr. Mutou. Yes, right now, that's what everyone believes at the moment."

"At the moment?"

"Well, there's always someone who comes up with something else that seems to fit a little better then the last. So, anyways, did you know that before that castle came along, there was the elegant and beautiful house of the Mazaki family."

"You mean _the_ Mazaki family?" Seto asked. The Mazaki family was small and barely continuing bloodline, but they still had plenty of money. There was Diamond Mazaki and Harold Mazaki and their two children, Jack Mazaki and Emily Mazaki.

"Yes, them." Mr. Crazy said. "They were the decedents of the brother of the head of the family, John Mazaki. He had a daughter and a son named Anzu Mazaki and Drake Mazaki Drake was long gone and already had a family of his own and stuff, but he isn't the subject for today." Mr. Crazy bent down and turned on the projector and turned off the lights. A picture came up then of a young girl around the age of seventeen.

It was a painting that almost seemed alive, almost as if you could reach through and feel the warmth of her skin. She had short chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her pale skin and sapphire blue eyes only added to her beauty. She was in a cream colored gown that wasn't too revealing.

"Meet the beauty of her day, Anzu Mazaki. She was every man's dream, beautiful, smart, and extremely wealthy. Everyday she received proposals left and right, but there was only one who caught this flower's heart."

Mr. Crazy clicked the button of the clicker and another picture replaced Anzu Mazaki's picture. It was a young man who was nicely dressed is a waist coat but it wasn't a full body picture like the young woman. So you couldn't see below the waist.

He had a serious look on his face with crimson eyes and spiky tri-colored hair he looked a lot like . . . Yugi!

"Hey, he looks like me!" Yugi gasped. Mr. Crazy grinned.

"Yugi, meet your uncle. Of course, I would say he's your great uncle but that's just too many 'greats', so let's just stick to uncle."

"How is he my . . ." Yugi eyed the picture. "Uncle?"

"Well, your line descends from his brother, Errow, I would show you but I couldn't get a picture of him. So, back to the subject, everyone, meet the one and only, Atem Mutou, younger brother of Errow Mutou, and the old heir of the family money."

"Wait, why was he the heir?"

"Ah, well, from what the document says, that I have here," he said, showing it to everyone. "Errow didn't want the family title, so he made a deal with his brother and father that Atem would take the title."

"So what happened?" a girl asked.

"Anzu Mazaki and Atem Mutou's story is your typical Romeo and Juliet story. The Mazaki and the Mutou family were once very bitter rivals. The reason, because just when the families were starting out, a Mutou wife was sleeping with the head of the Mazaki family and the Mazaki wife was sleeping with the head of the Mutou family. When they found out, they were angry and they divorced their wives and disowned any of the children, well, the Mazaki family disowned the children since the Mutou family didn't have any yet. It started all over again and such and once again the families clashed, only this time, it was business."

"Wow, this is really like Romeo and Juliet." Duke murmured. Mr. Crazy nodded.

"Yes, now, on to Anzu and Atem's story. They met at a party on her opening night."

"Huh?" the whole class seemed to say this.

"Ok, it seems I must teach you a little vocabulary, kinda. When I say her opening, I meant that when she turned fifteen she was old enough to marry. Back to the subject, when they met, it was love at first sight, but they both knew their family problems so they met in secret and over the span of two years, grew even more in love and such. At the beginning of the third year, Atem went to John Mazaki and begged to marry Anzu. There was a fight and he left. At the end of the day, well, can anyone guess?"

"She killed herself?" someone suggested.

"No . . . what is with you young people thinking that death is the only answer?" he muttered. That someone, a girl by the name of Bliss Star, blushed brightly.

A few more suggestions went up until Seto, who was rolling his eyes, answered. "They ran away." He snapped.

Mr. Crazy grinned. "Correct, Seto, remind me to give you a piece of candy. Yes, they ran away when she found out that she was engaged to the Duke of Bridgedale. But here's the odd part, right after they ran away, the home was destroyed and the mysterious castle had taken its place, over night, from what a few documented comments say, there was no castle before they went to sleep."

"So nothing from the original house is behind that rock wall?"

"Another odd thing, I should add. The garden is the only thing that has remained. That and the massive hedge maze."

"It sounds fun." Yugi murmured. The teacher nodded.

"It does, doesn't it? Too bad we can't get into it. Maybe the place is haunted."

"Oh please." Seto snorted. Mr. Crazy grinned.

"When are you every going to change your view on some things, Seto?"

"When I see a person who was supposed to be dead a hundred years or more, alive. Then I will."

"Be careful, that just might happen. So, about two weeks after the castle appeared things started to happen. Jobs were lost, business got terrible and crops were failing left and right. Animals were getting sick and pets disappeared over night. People blamed the Mazaki and Mutou family. Everyone knew of the 'forbidden love' because it was juicy gossip. They thought that when they ran away, they paid a witch to curse the town. People left, and about seventy-five to ninety years later, it just stopped. So far, we haven't had anything happen yet, but knock on wood, it just might happen."

Just as he finished, the bell rang. "Alright you guys, have a nice week, remember, last week of school next week guys!" Cheers went up as everyone grabbed their stuff and headed out the classroom to home.

Yugi waved at Duke and Seto and headed out where Joey and Tristan were waiting. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, did you like Mr. Crazy's lesson?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah! I got to meet my great uncle."

"It surprised us, we didn't know you used to be rich. Where did the money go, I wonder."

Yugi shrugged. "I really don't care for money. Grandpa doesn't care for it either."

Joey grinned. "Figures, too. You guys have the game shop, that's all you need."

"Are we heading over or what?" Tristan said. He was already heading towards the entrance of the school.

"Hey! Wait up!" Joey and Yugi yelled together, running after him. All of them laughing, but unfortunately, they didn't know that their days of laughter was just about to end.

* * *

><p>Hope I did good. So, I said I would explain why Atem and Anzu aren't in the big picture yet. Next chapter I might be able to explain. See ya soon!<p> 


	3. Awakening

Hi everyone! This chapter was a bit of a struggle dur to the fact that I didn't feel good at all today. ^^' So if its a bit bad, I'm really sorry about it.

Anyways, I hope you like it and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer! I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Bound<p>

Chapter 2

"Well," Grandpa Mutou said, resting his hands on his hips. "I guess it's a good thing I just went shopping." The boys were on the floor, pencils clashing with the paper as questions went around.

Joey looked up and grinned. "Thanks Grandpa!" his mouth full of chips with six-layered dip.

Tristan joined in on the grinning. "Ditto, Grandpa." Yugi smiled but a question popped into his mind.

"Hey, Grandpa, do you have any documents about our family, like, _way_ down the line?"

Grandpa Mutou hummed and tapped his chin. "I think I do, but they're probably somewhere in the attic. May I ask why you want to know?"

Joey turned to him, cross-legged. "We got to see Yugi's great, like a thousand greats, uncle! They looked so much alike that I thought that maybe Mr. Crazy was pulling our leg and stuff."

"Yeah," Tristan added. "When Joey and I first saw it we just about fell out of our chairs!"

Grandpa smiled. "Well, at least now you know where the good looks come from."

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed. There was a small blush that covered his cheeks, making Grandpa chuckle.

"So, are you youngsters going to spend the night?"

"If you don't mind?" Joey said. Grandpa shook his head and shuffled to his room. Joey turned back to his friends and grinned. "I take it we get to stay."

"Yeah!" Tristan said, putting his pencil down. "So, what should we do now?"

"Well," Yugi said, tapping a finger on his chin. "we could explore the attic. I don't think that place has seen a human in twenty years!" he laughed.

Joey and Tristan grinned. "Looks like we get to find out what kind of aliens are growing up there."

Yugi glared. "There is no alien mold! Not like the things you're growing in your fridge, Joey!" His friend jumped up, still grinning.

"Let's go see then." He took off upstairs, laughing the entire time. Tristan and Yugi took off after him. Surprisingly, Grandpa didn't come out to complain like he usually did. When they stopped for air, Tristan was the first to comment.

"I guess Grandpa Mutou went down for a nap."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, guess so. That means we practically have the house to ourselves!"

Joey nodded and grabbed hold of a string that was hanging down and gave it a good tug. The steps came flying down as the door to the attic shot open. "Whoa!" Tristan gasped as they got out of the way. When the steps made contact with the floor a loud crack went through the house, making them freeze and turn to Grandpa's bedroom door. They waited and nothing happened . . .

"I guess he really _is_ down for the count." Joey murmured. Yugi and Tristan nodded and just to be safe, they stood a while longer before Yugi made his descent up.

When he came into the attic, the first thing he breathed in was the dusty air. Coughing he turned to his friends, waiting below. "I would breathe really slowly so you don't sneeze or cough. That'll just stir up the dust even more."

They nodded and came up. Once they were up, all three of them looked around. "Wow, Yugi, maybe it's been a bit longer since twenty years." Tristan whispered.

The place looked cluttered and tight, making it feel as though you couldn't breathe. But what was interesting was the fact that all the stuff was really, _really_ old. It was almost as if you had stepped back in time.

They spread out and looked around. Joey found a round, silver and gold container. "Hey, Yugi! I think I just found something that's no doubt worth a fortune!" Yugi ran over and looked down. His eyes widened.

"Wow, let me see that, Joey." He handed it to his friend, allowing him to study it. "I think you're right, this _is_ worth a small fortune. I wonder what other treasures are hiding here."

Tristan looked away from the priceless box; his eyes glittered in the dull light. "Yeah, Yugi, maybe you're not as poor as you think."

Now that the boys knew that there could be more surprises, they watched where they stepped and gingerly moved things out of the way. Yugi was sifting through a box when Tristan let out an unmanly scream. "No way!"

"What?" Joey and Yugi asked. Tristan stared goggle eyed at the box and brought out a huge diamond necklace. The diamond could fit perfectly into one's palm. "Holy macaroni!" Joey gasped. "That's like . . . that _has_ to be worth _tons_ or money."

Yugi held out his hand and Tristan carefully placed it into his hand. It was heavy, but the value wasn't why he wanted to see it. Turning it over, he found a small door.

"It must be a locket." He said. His two friends watched as he opened it to find a picture of two people together. It was Anzu and Atem!

"There they are again!" Joey gasped. "It's your uncle and his girlfriend!"

Wide eyed, Yugi nodded and looked over at the engraving on the front. It was a pentagram. "Why would someone put a witchcraft symbol on here?" he wondered out loud.

Joey and Tristan looked at it; Joey was the only one to jump back. "May-maybe it's c-cursed!" They looked over at him with, 'are-you-serious?' looks.

"Joey, I doubt it's cursed, I think it just means something."

"What then?"

"Hold on." Yugi muttered as he opened the locket again. His uncle looked happy with Anzu, he could practically feel the love they shared just by toughing the locket. He looked over at the blank side to find that it wasn't so blank.

_Bound forever, thy heart is yours._

He looked over it again and found two dates that said the same thing. A realization hit him then. "Guys, this was made _after_ they disappeared!"

"What? Then why would someone make it?" Tristan asked.

Joey, for once, made a smart suggestion. "To honor them, maybe?"

"That would be the only thing left, man; I should get a camera and show it to Mr. Crazy!"

"That's a great idea! You'd have to make it look professional and stuff so no one tries to make you spit up some money." Joey said. Yugi nodded and got out a bag and carefully placed the locket in one of the pockets.

"Let's look for more!" Tristan whispered as he continued to look in the box where he found the locket. Yugi turned to see one box that was open; it looked like the oldest thing in the attic. Peeking in, he moved some stuff until he came up to something hard.

Bringing out whatever had stopped him, he unwrapped it from the sheet that was covering it.

It was a book. A _huge_ book. Yugi was surprised that he could actually hold it without dropping it. His friends had stopped and turned to him when they noticed that he was now standing still.

"Yugi?" Joey asked.

"What's up?" Tristan finished. Yugi looked back at them with a tight smile. Quickly putting it in his back, he turned to them.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something. I think its time we get-"

"And just what are you youngsters going up here?" They turned and saw Grandpa, a small scowl on his face. All three of them blushed and looked down on the ground.

Yugi decided to take the offence. "Grandpa, can you explain this?" he asked, holding up the gold and silver box. He watched as his Grandpa turned to him and looked at the box. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I hated to lie to you but . . ."

"But what?"

"I didn't want you to end up like your parents." Yugi flinched at the mention of his parents. "Your father was always gambling with it and your mother was always drinking. Money destroyed them; I didn't want it to take you away." His voice was filled with so much pain that Yugi walked forward and gave his old man a hug.

"You should know by now that I don't care for money, Grandpa. What's the point of having all of it when it you don't have any friends?"

Grandpa Mutou was shaking. "I know, how about this, before you all go to bed I'll tell you the real story."

They nodded and went down back to reality. Once the doorway to the past was closed, no one said another word. At bed time all three boys hopped on Yugi's bed and waited for Grandpa to get situated.

"All right, now, I know none of you have a strong belief in magic, but Atem and Anzu's elope was sewn with magic. Your Uncle went to a witch and got a book and chose a single spell from it. Can you guess?"

"A binding spell?" Tristan asked.

"Correct. But the witch gave them a book of dark spells, not white. But, the spirit of the book acknowledged that since they did it out of true love and there was no malice in the binding, he would not ask for the original price, but he told them that they had to become the Lord and Mistress of Darkness. They _had_ to cause chaos, if they didn't; the magic would whiplash on them.

"That's it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there is more, but at this point it's been changed so much that it's moot to the point to tell you." Grandpa sighed.

"What's the one that you believe?" Joey asked.

They watched as Grandpa stiffened and shook his head. "That's none of your business, young man. Now, bed!" he yelled, clapping his hands together. Joey and Tristan got down on the blow up bed and each were given a blanket since Yugi knew what would happen if he just gave them one.

As the lights went out, Yugi couldn't sleep. The book in the bag was humming with an odd energy. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, making Yugi turn to see his friends. "What are you guys doing?" he gasped.

"We saw that book you took." Joey whispered.

"Yeah dude, let's see it." Tristan said softly. Yugi sighed and pulled the book out. "That must be the spell book."

"Yeah, let's do one." Joey said. Yugi felt something settle in his stomach as he got all the stuff out. He found a small table and the right candles, surprisingly. Once everything was set up, Yugi took a breath to steady himself.

"Here we go." He said. They were sitting in a circle, waiting for instructions. Yugi opened the book and it came to a spell called '_Awaken the Darkness'_. Yeah right. "Let's do this one." he said, pointing to it so they could see. They nodded and sat, waiting for him to start it. Taking one last breath, he started out softly.

"I call on the darkness that sleeps in the ground. Let the cursed land come to life and the chaos continue." Joey and Tristan stayed quiet, their voices seemed to be held back or something was holding them back. "From the blood I give," he said, taking a small needle and pricked his finger, there was no way in hell that he was going to use a knife. "from the piece of myself." he pulled out a necklace that he had made as a child. It was the first and last thing he made for his mother.

"From the depths of the ground, I call the darkness!" As he was saying this, the ground by the castle ripped open and slivers of darkness curled out from the ground. Two figures formed. "I call you back from your sleep," Yugi raised his hand as he felt a flash out heat surge through his body. "Awaken!"

The candles that were lit went out and a blood curdling scream echoed through the oddly silent city.

* * *

><p>I guess I didn't explain why they fell to sleep but I'm sure I'll get around to it.<p>

Thank you for reading, and if you didn't find it to what you expected, then I'm super sorry.

Thank You!


	4. Darkness on the Horizon

Ha ha. I'm already updating. The reason is, I guess I'm just having fun writing this and all the reviews I'm getting. ^_^ Lol!

So, last chapter Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were doing a spell from the dark book and . . . well, you get to see what they did. HERE WE GO . . .

Disclaimer! I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Bound<p>

Chapter 3

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan froze as the scream rose and fell. Together, as if they had been thinking the same thoughts, they shoved everything under Yugi's bed and practically flew under the covers.

A moment later, they heard Grandpa Mutou's door open and slam shut. Steps ran down the stairs and the front door burst open. Yugi got up and slowly peeked out his window. "What's going on, Yugi?" Joey whispered from under his blanket.

Yugi held up a finger as he watched lights turn on in buildings, people coming out on their porches and front doors. When Yugi looked toward the street, he felt his blood run ice cold.

A crack ran down the street, splitting it in half. "Guys . . . I think we need to put the book back, tomorrow when Grandpa leaves, because no doubt he's going to go look at the damage. We need to wrap it up and bury it under tons of little things. Whatever we did . . . I think we just tore the street in half."

His friends bolted out of bed and looked out the window. Their faces paled as they looked out. Joey was the first to speak. "I say we burn it."

"That would be a bad idea, dude." Tristan said, his voice shaking. "If it was in the attic then Grandpa had to have been the one to put it up there."

"Or he doesn't know anything about the book and his father or someone else put the book up there." Joey argued.

"No," Yugi whispered. "Grandpa moved in to this place when he was forty-years-old. He said his father was long gone. That's means Grandpa _had_ to know."

They paused as fire engines roared to life, the ambulances' alarms rose up and could be heard from everywhere around them. "Something tells me," Joey said. "That there's more damage then what we're seeing."

* * *

><p>In the morning, they found out just how extensive it was. Buildings now had harsh, jagged cracks running up them, glass windows were shattered and in some places, fires still burned.<p>

People were crying, holding on to their families.

Death was having a field day.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan walked around after they practically buried the book under objects and made a pyramid type seal. The box was in the middle of eight heavy boxes and topped off with light, but still heavy, boxes.

Someone came up from behind them, making them jump. "Hey now, I didn't mean to scare you guys that much."

Duke.

Yugi sighed. "Sorry, Duke, it's just . . . all this . . ." he paused when he couldn't come up with a word.

"Chaos?" he offered. It made all three of them flinch as they remembered the story Grandpa had told them.

"Disaster." Tristan said. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. Do they know . . . ?"

"The rescue people and a few others predict that there could be deaths from around a hundred to a thousand people."

A heavy gloom settled over them at the information. "There was that _much_ damage?" Yugi whispered.

Duke nodded. "Whole buildings fell to the ground, turned to dust, basically. No one knows how many people are missing. For once, I don't think the media are blowing this up. Too many people lost family members, I bet the media lost a few members too."

Guilt clawed at Yugi, though he had no idea how it felt to be mauled by a tiger, he could only guess that it felt like this. No mercy, only pain.

They walked around for a while until they found Mokuba, looking pale and frightened. Dread filled Yugi, if he had hurt his friend . . .

"I was wondering when the geek patrol would get here." A cold, familiar voice said. They turned to see the teenage business man.

Joey sighed and muttered under his breath. "I can't believe I'm happy to hear rich boy is alive." Yugi stepped forward.

"Is everything all right with you, Seto?"

"A building went down, but that's it. Nothing I can't fix. But I do wonder if taxes are going to go up so the city can fix the road."

"That's a lot of dirt, rich boy." Joey snapped.

Seto turned his ice blue eyes on to Joey. "What was that, mutt?"

"Have you seen just how deep the crack is?" Joey growled, their rivalry flaring up again.

A young woman stepped in between them, her pale blond hair tied up in a messy pony-tail. "Would you two stop it so we can concentrate on the situation?"

Kisara Nightfall was the girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancée of Seto. She had a soft spot for Yugi and his friends and hated it when Joey and Seto fought. Her pale blond hair and pale blue eyes were strikingly beautiful. More then once, Yugi wondered how she would choose her wedding dress. A stark white dress would make her look like a ghost, no mattered how beautiful the dress was.

Joey and Seto turned away from each other but one could tell, it wasn't over. She turned to Yugi, the worried expression on her face that looked so out of place. "Does anyone know what started this? We're not on a fault, I know that much." Her hands were clasped together as she waited for Yugi to answer.

"Truthfully, I don't know, but I'm sure they'll come up with something."

Kisara sighed and leaned against Seto as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "The castle." He said.

"What about it?"

"It's old, sure, not as old as some other castles, but still old, I bet that natural rock wall had to fracture."

With the castle in mind, they all walked to it, but to their shock and surprise, the wall was intact and so was the castle beyond it.

"I can't believe this," Seto muttered. "After standing for so long, I figured this earthquake would bring this wall down, I guess not."

They were all standing outside the wall. Yugi noticed that the people passing did not even look at the castle, in fact, when they came into sight of the massive rock wall, they ran away.

One man, tall and lanky with messy brown hair walked forward, unafraid. "Looks like I'm not the only one with the same idea."

They turned to see their World History teacher, Mr. Crazy.

"Mr. Crazy, what are you doing here?" Duke asked, making the teacher smile.

"Me? Oh, I just came to see if this place was in one piece, but seeing this rock wall untouched, my question appears to be answered."

They nodded and stayed silent, continuing to stare up at the wall until Kisara commented on the fleeing people. "Why is everyone running from this place?"

Mr. Crazy smiled. "Why? That's quite easy. Humans are superstitious, no matter what they say. When they see such widespread damage over a large city but to see this place untouched, that just creates fears."

An agreeing silence fell over the small group. They stood there for a few more moments before turning to leave. Before Yugi got out of hearing distance, he turned to Mr. Crazy, who continued to look at the wall.

"What's going on with school?"

His teacher turned. "Still happening, but they made Friday a half-day. Thought you could get out of it, huh?" he laughed. It sounded hysterical and insane, but that was how Mr. Crazy _always _sounded when he laughed.

Kisara shivered slightly. "It makes me wonder why he doesn't just change his last name to Crazy."

"A couple of students asked him the same thing, but he said that his last name was just as old as the Mutou and Mazaki family, so I take it he's really proud of it." Tristan said.

They walked to the park and sat down in the grass, even Seto. The unnatural silence in the air felt heavy and dark. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes walked by then.

Yugi instantly recognized her. "Emily!"

The girl turned and smiled. "Hey, Yugi. Is your home still standing?"

"Thankfully. How about yours?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, it got shaken a little bit, but that's about it." She sat down with everyone.

Emily Mazaki was your typical proper rich girl with a tomboy side. Her long brown hair was the color of rich dirt with a few gold highlights. Her eyes were her oddest feature. A light blue, about the color of the sky on a cold day and her other eye, a deep sapphire blue.

"Did you hear about the castle?" she asked.

Yugi nodded. "We went to go see it. It's still intact."

She nodded. "Yeah, my Dad is happy about that."

"Why?" Seto asked. She turned to him, a surprise look on her face.

"You haven't heard?"

"Obviously not, do tell what you've heard."

She sighed. "My father has been trying to buy the castle for several years now."

"Why?" Joey asked. "It's just useless land, no one can even get in."

"That's what my family has been telling him but he refuses to see it. He claims that it rightfully belongs to the Mazaki family, but if you ask me, that place owns itself."

"Why do you say that?" Kisara asked.

Emily shrugged. "The air around it. It plainly says, 'no-one-can-own-me.' My brother agrees as well as my mother, but no, my father doesn't want it in anyone else's hands. Also, if there should be any ownership in this, it should also belong to the Mutou family."

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Because, my mother believes that Anzu Mazaki is resting in the castle with her lover, Atem Mutou. She believes that it would be wrong to disturb their peace."

Curiosity crawled past the guilt and took root. "How do they tell the story in the Mazaki family?"

"Well, only that Atem and Anzu's story is like Romeo and Juliet and they ran away. We even have the note she left her father. Anzu's brother and Atem's brother, supposedly, didn't care for the family rivalry and all that. Our story, probably unlike the way the Mutou family tells it, tip-toes around the whole castle thing."

"Do they consider the castle something like a blemish on their reputation?" Seto asked, making Emily laugh.

"Are you kidding? Hell yeah! Besides, my brother has given the family plenty of hits on the perfect family." She said, waving her hand. "I don't give a damn about being a Mazaki, I'm just going to get married to some guy and loose the dang name, thank the gods for it too." She muttered.

"Why?" Duke asked. "I'd figured all Mazaki's were proud of their name."

Emily snorted. "Yeah, those who are too dull-witted are."

Yugi tipped his head to the side. "Why?"

The girl sighed. "Well, it's odd, but you guys know about the chaos that happened after the two lovers left? My mother, brother, and I believe that's it's a curse that should be respected. But I also think this curse was meant to hit the Mazaki family only, but it got out of hand and spread to the people in the village."

"Why do ya think that?" Joey asked.

"Because first of all, no one in the Mutou family ran into any problems. Errow Mutou was perfectly fine. His business was booming, nothing happened to him. On the other hand, the Mazaki family ran into a field of problems. Business was bad, family problems that I won't say . . . just downright disorder."

As the gang took in the information Yugi turned back toward the castle. What was hiding in there . . .

"Hey, Seto."

"What?"

"Is it possible to use one of your satellites to map out the castle?"

He snorted. "Of course it is. Why ask?"

"Because, I want to go into the castle. I bet there's more info on all of this."

"Hold on," Kisara said. "You think the castle has something to do with all of this?"

"Not just the castle," Tristan groaned. "I think it was us too. Yesterday we found a spell book and we did a spell called _Awaken the Darkness_. Right after it was over, all this happened."

"But what does the castle have anything to do with this?" Duke asked. Joey and Tristan looked at Yugi. Sighing, the boy told his friends the story that his Grandpa had told last night. When he was done, there was a moment of silence before Emily spoke.

"I guess that fills in some empty spaces."

"Oh please, you're going to believe some story that's been passed down so many times that half of the story is lost?" Seto rolled his eyes but flinched when Kisara pinched him lightly.

"I think it makes since, but we have to prove it." Duke said. They turned to Seto, waiting to see if he would scan the castle with his satellites. After a few minutes he sighed.

"Fine, I'll make maps and a few copies." Kisara hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as everyone cheered. Emily leaned over and whispered into Yugi's ear.

"You know, if we're going in that castle, we're not just going to have to prepare for this physically, but probably mentally too."

Her ominous words shot around Yugi's mind before falling to his stomach. Something told him that she was right.

* * *

><p>In the shadows of the castle, a misty figure could barely be seen in the morning light. But one could make out the female figure. Another misty figure joined her, this one in the shape of a male.<p>

"Why aren't our bodies awake? The spell was preformed." She whispered.

"We are awake, that is true, but the fountain is still asleep, therefore, we can't really use our bodies until someone puts the crystal heart back on the fountain. That damned James Bottle removed it, remember? It was the reason why we fell asleep in the first place."

The female figure snarled. "Never mention that man!" A building that was barely holding on fell to the ground. Screams went up but thankfully, no one was in the building.

"I'm sorry, love."

She sighed and turned. "Why not just let the magic whiplash on us? Does resting in peace sound so horrible?"

The mist figure turned to her. "Even if we did become free of this curse, we would continue to be immortal. It has become too ingrained in our cells. Besides, if we did 'rest in peace', then I wouldn't be able to give you your dream."

"I have many dreams, Atem." She whispered.

"But I know that you wish for a child, Anzu."

There was a moment of complete and comfortable silence before the female mist figure swirled to the other side of the rock wall facing the park were Yugi and the gang was.

"Errow and my Uncle's decedents are coming tonight." Anzu whispered. Atem formed beside her.

"So it seems, but I do wish I could tell them that not even my brother's blood can stop them from being targets."

"Nor my uncle's blood, but we need Yugi and Emily, their blood is the only thing that can awaken the fountain now."

"Then we wait." Atem said softly as the sun rose higher into the cheerful blue sky. If one looked up, you could almost forget the destruction in the city, the sky looked that cheerful.

* * *

><p>There they are! So, we know that the Bottle family isn't Anzu's best friend. Now, if you go back to the first chapter, you'll find out who's connected to the Bottle family. Hee hee! I have plans! XDDD<p>

Thank you for reading, have a nice day!


	5. The Castle

Hi! I'm back with another chapter, though . . . I had already updated but like I said. I'm having fun with it. And my fingers don't hurt as much when I'm typing it. (Probably because they're going to find a cliffy and leave you all hanging at one point. So its good I'm updating fast, right? You don't want to hang there too long? Ha ha!)

Btw, about the castle, I can't really describe one. It's just too much. (If you can, I'm impressed.) So to get the picture of what the gang is seeing, go on google images and type in lage medieval gothic castles. It should be the first one. Now all you have to do is picture it dark and really really scary.

So, without further-a-do, here we go!

**_Disclaimer I own nothing!_**

* * *

><p>Bound<p>

Chapter 4

Yugi was packing everything that they might need. A first aid kit, flashlights with ten packs of batteries, some energy bars, and ten walky-talkies. Never know what might happen.

"And just where are you going?" Grandpa demanded when Yugi was heading out the front door. Grinning, Yugi turned. "Just to have fun with my friends, Gramps. Nothing bad about that, is there?"

Grandpa Mutou stared long and hard at Yugi before shrugging. "Just be careful, Yugi. I don't need any calls from the hospital."

"Yes sir!" he yelled and off he ran. But a tiny little dark cloud in his head, who just loved to be doom and gloom, spoke out.

_What if everyone ends up in the hospital, or, even worse . . ._

Pushing the little dark cloud away, he ran on. There was no way he was going to chicken out on this, not when every one of his friends was going. Rounding a corner, Yugi came to the limit of the city.

It was slightly dramatic, one could say. A city of steel and glass suddenly cut off by wild trees and plants, and the castle just on the hill, not towering over the city like in those horror fills, but just . . . looking out at the city.

He found the path and walked this time, instead of running. The path was of old brick, cobblestone maybe, but over time, the roots of trees had grown over the path, making it a dangerous walk in the dead of night.

As if to prove it, Yugi tripped over a massive root and rolled into a bush with unforgiving spiky leaves.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he hissed. Crawling out as fast as he could, he surveyed the damage. Just small scratches. "Already I'm scratched up." He growled and pulled out his flashlight, thinking he must have had 'idiot' tattooed on his forehead. No need to add 'big' in front of it.

This time, with the flashlight aimed at the ground for any that crawled across, Yugi made his way carefully. But there was a reason why he didn't want to bring out the flashlight in the first place.

Because it threw the shadows around.

Nothing like a small candle, but a flashlight could do the same things. This time, he noticed the tree's cruel branches and twisting trunks. Many of the trees were dead, but those that were alive with their leaves made a soft rustling sound, the sound that made you want to turn around to see if someone was following you.

Finally the castle was in sight with a few people standing in a circle. Emily, Seto, Mokuba, Kisara, Serenity, and Joey.

"Hey guys!" he half yelled, half whispered. They turned to him, some with smiles and one, Seto, with a nod of his head. Kisara knelt down and cupped his face.

"Look at you! Already scratched up. Did you trip?" she asked. Her concern made Yugi blush a bit.

"I don't think the trees like me very much." He laughed. Part of him was joking, the other part . . . he wasn't so sure.

"If it makes you feel any better, Seto here tripped himself." Mokuba laughed. Joey was grinning from ear to ear as he tried to sop himself from laughing. Just then, Mai and Duke joined in.

Joey looked up, surprised. "What are you doing here, Mai?"

"What?" she asked with hands on her hips. "Don't want me here?" Joey gulped and waved his hands like a white flag.

"No! I just didn't think you'd want to come along."

She sniffed. "Well, Duke told me what you all were going to do and I have to say, this place may be creepy, but it pretty too, in its own way, and besides, I couldn't let you get in trouble without backup." She winked and hugged him. "What kind of girlfriend would I be?"

Joey grinned and spun her around in the hug before stopping. "How many more people are we waiting for?"

"Tristan is the only one left, I think."

"Not anymore!"

Speak of the devil.

Yugi turned on his heel, grinning. "Hey there! Alright, is everyone ready?"

"Yep, but what about those maps?" Duke asked, looking at Seto. The teenage business man sighed and brought out several sheets of large paper.

He sat down, prompting everyone else to do the same. "We just can't go in there. We have to know what everything looks like, room-wise, anyway." He spread out a sheet of paper. "This is the first floor. I even got the towers scanned, so be happy." He growled.

"That's a big entrance room." Joey muttered as Yugi pointed his flashlight at the map.

"Most rooms, besides the servant rooms and other places where dukes and all those royal people wouldn't set foot in, will be big. The ballroom will be the biggest room, so if you find yourself on some smooth tile or other flooring, expect it to be the ballroom." He pulled out anther big sheet of paper and spread it over the first one. "This is the main rooms and a few guest rooms. The owners and important guest slept on this floor. Children and other guests slept on the third floor."

"What about the other upper levels?"

Seto sighed. "A fourth floor, about that . . ." he pulled out another and spread it out. This time, it wasn't full, it was dotted. "There are some rooms on the fourth floor, but chances are, those are just class rooms of sorts. Music rooms, you get the idea."

"Where do the servants sleep?" Mokuba asked.

"The basement. So if you find yourself in tight areas and a shabby room, go up, not down."

"You mean these's like a double basement?" Joey asked. "Just how many floors are there in this place?"

"One can only guess and probably get it wrong." Seto said, pulling out a small paper, this one had only a single room on it. "I would refrain from going down to here. We have no idea what could be in there."

"Maybe . . . maybe that's where _they're _resting." Emily whispered. A dead silence fell over the group until Seto broke it.

"Well, at the mention of that, maybe once we all regroup back at the entrance room, we can have a heart pounding adventure down to Hell." Kisara pinched him, a little bit harder.

"So, are we ready to go or not?" Duke said, getting his own copies of the floors. Everyone got up but Serenity stopped them from approaching the castle.

"If we're all splitting up, then how will we talk to one another?"

Yugi grinned. "Good thing I brought walky-talkies!" He handed them out to everyone.

"Nice thinking Yugi!" Tristan said.

Seto was looking over it. He nodded once. "Good ones too. Even if we're all on different floors we'll be able to communicate. Nice going Mutou."

Yugi shrugged and told them which frequency to go to and before they continued on, they double checked everything.

"Alright," Emily said. "I'll split the groups up since we have ten walky-talkies. Group one will me Joey and Mai. Agree?"

They nodded and took two walky-talkies.

"Group two will be Seto and Kisara, and don't worry, I'll put Mokuba with someone sensible." Seto sniffed but nodded in agreement.

"Group three, Duke and Mokuba. Duke, I would go over to Seto and do some kind of vow or something before you go to some floor with his little brother." And Duke did just that while Mokuba held their walky-talkies.

"Group four, Tristan and Serenity."

"What?" Joey yelled. Emily kicked him in the knee.

"Put a sock in it. Tristan, go vow to Joey that you won't do anything funny." Tristan, who was grinning from ear to ear, held up his right hand and agreed to whatever Joey commanded.

"And group five will be me and Yugi? You fine with that?" she turned to him. Yugi shrugged and smiled.

"Fine with me." He said, handing her a walky-talky. "Keep one off and in your pocket or bag so that if something happens to the first, you have a back up." Words went around along with a few grumbles.

All five groups headed toward the rock wall. Fear and determination were in the air. "Let's walk around and see if we can find one part that looks easy to climb." Kisara suggested.

They agreed and walked around the wall two times, taking about two hours. "This place," Seto said. "Is the most easiest to climb out of the whole wall." Everyone eyed the wall cautiously but Kisara, shy and small, was the first to climb. Before everyone got over their shock she was already halfway up the wall!

"You never told me you could climb rock walls, Kisara!" Mokuba said, awe in his voice. Kisara smiled down at them.

"You never asked, and before I found Seto, I traveled around and in some places, I needed to climb so I just learned." She laughed. After the shock was over, it took twenty minutes for everyone to climb up, with Kisara 'piloting' them all the way up.

When everyone was up, they got an eye full of the castle for the first time.

The towers, they realized, were the part of the castle that they had been seeing since the beginning. The castle itself . . . how could one describe it?

Dark and scary was one way.

"Well, I didn't think it would be _this_ big." Mai said. Seto was looking over it like it was merely a painting.

"Whoever built it did a good job. This must have taken a lot longer then just a single night." Yugi, Tristan, and Joey cringed, it could take one night if it involved magic.

They looked down at the wall and to their surprise, it slopped, allowing someone to almost slide down. They carefully picked their way down and after another heart pounding moments, they jumped back down to the solid earth.

Now that they were right up to the castle, they could see the windows and their multi-colored glass mosaics, the eves and arches that added a new kind of depth to the shadows that the imagination went wild with. But there was a feeling of being watched that settled over them.

"Is it just me," Duke whispered to everyone. "Or is everyone else getting the feeling of being watched?"

Even Seto looked a little uneasy. "For once, I'm agreeing." He muttered. His cold blue eyes flickered to every corner, trying to find anything. Surprisingly, Joey, the big chicken of the group, was the first to walk forward.

"We aren't getting anywhere just standing here. If this place has some answers on how to fix our city up, then I'm going to find them." And without a backward glace, he walked forward with Mai following. Seto growled and grabbed Kisara's hand and marched forward.

Kisara turned to grin at everyone, and they were grinning as well. This time it was Joey who got a heads up on Seto, and, of course, he couldn't stand it.

"You ready?" Emily asked Yugi. He turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, like Joey said, if this place has some answers, let's find them."

* * *

><p>Hi ya! I keep leaving you guys hanging! Ha ha! But hey, I never got to put walky-talkies in my stories and I say every adventure story has to have some walky-talkies, at some point or another! *picks up walky-talky* Right Sara?<p>

"Yes, whatever, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hheeeehh :)

I have another story coming out, but this is still in planning, so don't expect it to be soon. But I feel the need to tell you guys because I just can't bear to leave you all out in the dark.

I'm sure everyone knows Sailor Moon. (If you don't go find a cast-iron pan and hit yourself in the head with it.) I've seen a few people attempt at making a Yu-Gi-Oh one but I've never really seen one completed. (I'm not sure but I'm guessing its because there is tons of episodes and seasons (5, right?) that they can't do every single one of them.) So, I've desided to small scale it.

Now, if you've heard of Wedding Peach, pat yourself on the back for knowing a good anime. For those that don't, I won't ask you to hit yourself with a pan, but to simply go look. Its close to Sailor Moon, but tons different. (Not to mention, for those who love a good romance, there's some romance in the anime too, well, duh, its name is Wedding Peah, anyways!) just go look. I thought it was wonderful anime and I still watch it from time to time. :)

I'm making a story in a combination of Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach, and Yu-Gi-Oh. How does one do this? Well, I'm mixing the outfits from Wedding Peach with the Sailor Moon outfits so its not a complete knock-off, and instead of having the cast of YGO meet the cast of Sailor Moon, the girls from YGO, Anzu, Mai, Kisara, Rebecca, Ishizu, Amane (Ryou's little sister who died in a car crash pre-season, of what season, ask Sara Darkotter) and Mana. (I know, Mana will not be in the past, but it all fits! I promise!) will be known as The Millenium Girls. Ah screw this! If you want information about this new story just send a message to me and I'll explain whatever you're asking or confused with! Please and Thank You.

Btw, before I end this, please don't take my idea.

Thank you, hope you liked my chapter! Over and out!


	6. Screams in the Night

Hi everyone, now before you try and kill me, I would like to explain why I was a little late on the updating. Ya, see, where I was at the time, it had no internet. So, I'm super sorry. ^^'

So, in this chapter, we're going in the castle! Let's go!

Oh . . . .

I should probably do this before the disclaimer.

**_WARNING!:_** If you are reading this, and get easily creeped out, then I would read it in a well lit place and one that you consider safe. This chapter scared the crap out of me when writing it, so you get the point. (Worse, I was writing it at night, so, you can guess how that went down.) If you do not scare easily, then fine, read it in the basement for all I care or read it at night. If you have nightmares, don't say I didn't worn you. (Also, if you have _dolls_ I would consider puting them in the closet or put a blanket over them, or something.)

Disclaimer, I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Bound<p>

Chapter 5

Walking into the castle was easy to say, but hard to do. The front door towered over the group as they stood there, taking it in, or at least trying to.

"This door is going to be a problem." Duke said, pointing out the obvious. "I bet these doors are heavy, meaning they're going to be hard to open."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Seto snapped. "If we're going to get in, someone is going to have to come up with something."

"Maybe there's some kind of lever around here somewhere." Yugi suggested, leaning against the wall. He noticed Joey watching him intently, which made him itch. "What?"

"In the movies, in situations like this, usually the switch is hidden in the wall and when someone leans against it, the door opens."

Yugi took a deep breath, trying very hard _not_ to yell at his friend. "Joey, that doesn't really happen."

"Yeah it does!" Mai smacked him upside the head, making him yelp.

"No, Joey, it doesn't. Now stop." She said. Joey pouted and crossed his arms. "Now," she said. "Does anyone else have any suggestions?"

"We could climb."

They turned to Emily, who was looking up at a window with no glass to stop the weather or intruders. "If Kisara can climb up the rock wall easily, then she might be able to climb up this wall."

Kisara walked up to the wall and looked it over, she then stepped back and looked at the entire wall to see if she could find a way up. "Houses, or castles, are sometimes easy to climb up and down, simply because there are places to hold on to or other things." She murmured to herself, as if reciting something from a book.

After some minutes she grabbed hold of a groove and slowly, climbed up to the window. Once she had her footing, she peeked in to the darkness. The moonlight illuminated the large entrance room just enough for one to see.

She brightened when she saw that there was a lock on the inside. Kisara turned back to her friends. "I think we can open the doors, but there's a lock on the inside. If I can get a few people up here with me, maybe we can open the doors from the inside as well as the outside."

"That's not a bad idea, Kisara." Tristan said as he started up, copying her movements as he climbed up, slightly more slowly, though. Once he was up he looked into the castle. "Holy crap, this place is huge. Well, I guess it's just big because I've never been in a big house."

He disappeared into the darkness. After a few minutes there was the sound of shoes on the stone floor. Kisara joined him a few moments later.

They went to the doors and after some moments, there was the sound of a massive lock unlocking. At the sound, everyone pulled on the door as Kisara and Tristan pushed against them.

Finally, the right door they were trying to get open, creaked and groaned as it gave way and slowly opened. The hinges screamed, the sound so nerve scratching it was as if they had been surrounded by ten chalk boards that had a nail being slowly dragged across.

When the door was wide open they let go of the door as if it had been on fire. Duke shivered. "Next time we come here, remind me to bring oil for the door." He groaned. Yugi nodded and looked into the castle that had once been closed to him.

It was like walking in a place you weren't supposed to step foot in. If felt forbidden, new, and old at the same time. But there was one thing Yugi worried about the most.

The feeling of adventure.

It was like a drug almost. Try it once and you could never get enough.

"Let's make this quick." Yugi said. They turned to him, a hint of disbelief in their eyes.

"How are we supposed to make this quick?" Seto asked.

"Well, I just want to stay of the drug called adventure." Confused looks went around but Kisara, with all her experiences of adventure, nodded.

"Adventure can be addictive, no doubt about that."

"I don't get what you guys are talking about." Joey said." Duke glared at him.

"Seriously, you're telling me that you've never felt excited when going somewhere you've never gone before?"

"Like playing pirates or something as a kid?"

Duke sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, Joey. Like playing pirates."

"Oh." He said simply. Seto snapped.

"Can we just shut up? Yes, we'll go as fast as we can now can we find whatever's in the castle?" Everyone shut their mouths as they went inside. They found the stairs, four groups went up and one was left to stay on the first floor in case something went wrong and they had to get out for help.

"Be careful, Seto!" Mokuba said as group three, Duke and Mokuba, watched them all go up. Once they disappeared, the little boy sat on the ground and pouted. "It's no fair. I wanted to go up and see the rest of the castle too."

Duke turned to the young boy and felt a little bad for him. He was still a kid, a smart one but still a kid, and if he wanted to explore, then at least he could show the kid around on the first floor. "Hey now," he said. "This is the first floor." He pulled out the map and looked over it.

"The ballroom should be . . . through . . ." he paused for a second. "That door." He pointed to another large door but these doors looked like they were made to be open, instead of being closed. "Come on," he said, turning to the boy. "Let's see what it looks like."

* * *

><p>Joey and Mai were on the third floor, they would be seeing a little bit of Seto and Kisara and Tristan and Serenity since they would be taking the scattered fourth floors. "Where do we start with a place like this?" Mai muttered.<p>

"Simple." Joey said. "We grab the first door and open it." He reached for the door on his right and opened it up, shinning the flashlight in. "Let's go see what's laying around."

Mai walked in after him and they found themselves in a very feminine room. "I wonder if a mother-in-law would sleep here."

Joey snorted. "If it's a mother-in-law room you're looking for, then we need to head down to the servant rooms." Mai glared at him but turned to the small table with a mirror attached to it. Glass bottles of perfumes and brushes were laid out casually.

She picked one brush up and looked at it. It looked as if it was carved from marble or silver with diamonds and pearls etched into the design. "Man . . . if I took this and sold it, I would probably have so much money I wouldn't even know what to do with it." She put it down gently and picked up a perfume bottle to smell it.

Roses with lavender.

It was as if she had gotten a whiff of a little piece of heaven. She wondered for only a second what would happen if she borrowed it for a time. Something would probably happen to her. Something really bad.

Her hair stood on end suddenly as she felt someone right beside her, and she knew that Joey was on the bed, commenting on how soft it was. So who was next to her?

* * *

><p>Kisara and Seto were in a music room when they heard a scream from somewhere below. Scrambling for the walky-talky, she pressed the button. "Who screamed?"<p>

There was a moment of static before Mai's voice, breathless, spoke out in the froze silence. "Sorry, sorry! I just . . . felt someone beside me, that's all." Kisara heard Joey say, 'but I was on the bed, Mai.'

She sucked in some air and the walky-talky exploded with words.

"What are you two doing?"

"Seriously guys? In a castle?"

Mai must have been blushing. "No, no! I was at a make-up station; I think you call it a vanity table or something."

"But, Mai." It was Emily. "Vanity means pride, self-importance."

"Well, whatever they call a make-up station back then! I don't know. All I know is that I felt someone standing right beside me when Joey was on the bed commenting on how soft it was."

"Ok, Joey, get off the beds and stay beside your girlfriend. Alright?" Yugi said.

"Alright, alright." Joey muttered and the walky-talkies fell silent once more. Kisara sighed and was thankful no one was hurt. Turning to Seto, she smiled. "Do you think we're the next ones to have a situation?" she teased.

He snorted. "Yeah right. Mai must have been tense, that's all." Kisara grinned at him, a mischief glitter in her eyes. She let the silence fall before she jumped onto his back, defiantly feeling him jump.

"Not scared, are you Seto?"

He growled and somehow put her on his shoulder. "Hey!" she squeaked.

"That'll teach you."

"No fair!" she wailed and started to beat his back but stopped when she heard a giggle. It was soft, something you could barely hear. But the pair had heard the giggle perfectly clear.

Seto put Kisara down quickly and they both turned where they heard the giggle. He stepped in front of her, his cold eyes turned to artic ice and narrowed dangerously. Often times she joked that his glare could make grown men cry, but this time, this time she was sure that a man's knees would give out and he would start crying.

The same giggle that they had heard before was now _behind _them. They spun around but saw no one. "Alright," Seto said. "It's time to go. _Now_."

They both ran out of the room and down the stairs, right into Tristan and Serenity.

* * *

><p>Tristan and Serenity hadn't experienced any problems, nothing weird or anything. But when Seto and Kisara came running down the stairs when they were about to go up, they stopped and tried to get out of the way but it was too late.<p>

There was a loud thump and it echoed throughout the hallway. The walky-talky buzzed once more. "Who just went thump?"

Yugi.

Serenity pulled out her walky-talky and pressed the button. "Sorry about that. Were about to check out a room when Seto and Kisara came running down."

It buzzed once more and this time it was Joey. "What happened Kaiba? Had an episode?"

Seto growled but before he could snap back Kisara spoke. "Yeah, we did."

"What was it?" It was Mai, thankfully.

"Giggling. We both heard giggling but it came from behind us the whole time."

"Man, why can't anything happen to us?" Emily snapped, obviously annoyed. Yugi said something about being careful about what she said but she snorted and no doubt waved him aside.

"Wait, you guys haven't had anything happen to you?" Joey said. Shocked and annoyed.

"No, all we hear is you guys thumping and screaming around up there. Maybe you should stop so we can get something."

"Emily."

"Well, I'm bored! All the cool stuff is happening to you guys up stairs and we're getting nothing!" She did indeed sound bored, but maybe that was a good thing.

"Well, is that it for the fourth floors?"

"Yeah, but the music room up here has someone giggling behind backs." As if to prove it, they heard a giggle drift down toward the clashed groups. There was complete and total silence.

"Did I just hear a giggle?" Emily whispered.

Seto, Kisara, Tristan, and Serenity were pale and shocked as they stared up the stairs. Serenity raised the walky-talky up to her lips so she could whisper, in case the giggling ghost or whatever it was, giggled once again. "Y-y-yeah. That was a giggle."

"I think its time we get out of here." Kisara whispered. Her adventure 'drug' had disappeared leaving only stark fear behind. They practically ran to where Joey and Mai were but not before hearing full blown laughter, taunting laughter.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Emily had decided to switch off with Duke and Mokuba since nothing was really happening on the second floor. Once down, Yugi's curiosity for the garden scratched from the inside out. "We can go see the garden now!"<p>

Emily turned to him. "There's a garden here, too? Man, glad I got to tag along in all this."

"By the way, your parents, didn't they ask where you'll be staying?"

"I told my friend about the castle idea, she knows about the whole Mutou and Mazaki history, and she agreed to tell my parents if they called. She can mimic people and she's wonderful at it when it comes to me."

"How many times have you asked her to watch your back like this?"

"More than you can count." She laughed. They looked at the map and found the door to the garden. "I'm impressed with Seto's scan of this place. Can other satellites get doors and such?"

"Who knows?" Yugi said, opening the door. When they did, they both stopped as the smells slammed into them. Roses, Lilies, lavender vines, and just about every flower one could think of was here, and the smell was a bit over whelming, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Holy crap." Emily said. They looked around at the place, surprised that the flowers were growing so well without the help of humans. Just goes to show you that Mother Nature is very capable of taking over.

They walked around and looked at the flowers growing. Emily gasped is shock, but it was filled with surprise and pleasure. "What is it?"

"A blue rose!" She said. "No one has _ever_ made an actual blue rose, but this . . . my mother would get on her hands and knees to know how to grow one." Emily cupped the blossom tenderly and took a deep breath. She then turned to Yugi, a smile on her face. "Smell and see."

He eyed it suspiciously before he smelled it, but when he did, it was absolutely heavenly. When he turned to agree with Emily that it smelled good he spotted a hedge, and all was lost.

"The maze." He whispered. Emily turned, her eye were sparkling now.

"The maze, huh? Why not have a little fun for ourselves, huh Yugi?" He nodded and they both ran to the hedge and walked in. Yugi wanted to start at the beginning but it was too dark and he couldn't see very well.

On the inside it was just plane bush with pathways that led nowhere and everywhere. "Stay together."

"No kidding." Emily muttered. They walked side by side, twisting and turning. When Emily looked back she was surprised to see the castle so far away. Yugi stopped and did the same but he wasn't as freaked out as she was.

"I think we found the center!" he whispered. Emily turned back; her blue eyes now glowed with an inner fire.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" They bolted and turned into a large area with a massive black fountain. It had four massive basins from small at the top to large at the bottom. "Wow, just . . . wow." She whispered.

Yugi noticed that the fountain was surrounded by something, wood maybe . . . "I think there used to be a gazebo her once."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, in the Mazaki drawing plans for the house that we have, a gazebo was commissioned to be built here in the middle so that at parties, a guest could rest for a while or have a romantic setting."

Yugi nodded, still staring at the fountain. He was about to walk around when something that sparkled caught his eye. Walking forward, he picked it up gently and discovered a finely-made crystal heart. "Emily!"

She turned and gasped. "That wasn't in the plans, as a matter-of-fact, this fountain wasn't supposed to be here at all."

Yugi turned it over a few times after cleaning it off. There was something it went to . . . the fountain! "Do you think this goes on the fountain?" he asked Emily.

She looked up and saw at the very top, and looked it over before nodding. "I think you could be right, here, hand it to me. I might be able to put it on." She said, hand out.

Yugi placed the heart in her hand and said, "Be careful!"

"Worry wart!" she laughed. Yugi smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he was too worried about her tripping.

Emily was on her toes trying to put the heart back on. When she actually got it up there she took a breath before maneuvering it into place. There was a loud click before the heart seemed to fill with light. She screamed lightly and mistakenly stepped back. Yugi barely caught her in time.

They both caught their breath and looked up at the glowing heart. Then, slowly, it started to turn. A sad tune started to play then, filling the air with a heavy sadness they couldn't describe. The fountain was like a music box, but instead of lifting the box lid, you had to have all the pieces for it to work.

They walked forward to the bottom basin and gripped it, not realizing that they both had gripped it too hard. From both hands, a thin trail of blood dripped into the water.

Yugi found the ability to breath again and pulled Emily. "Let's get out of here, now!" She nodded and ran after him. Both were too pumped with adrenaline to hear the sound of water starting to drip, the once clear fountain water turned crimson red. The fountain was awake.

* * *

><p>They ran inside and met everyone else. "I can't reach them!"<p>

"They're not even responding to their walky-talkies?"

"On no! One of them must be hurt!"

"Shut up!" Yugi yelled, silencing everyone. They turned and stared but rushed forward.

"Idiots! You both had us worried!"

"Sorry . . . we just went into the garden, that's all. The walky-talkies weren't working outside, I guess."

"Well, tell us about the garden on our trip down to Hell." Seto said.

"Huh?"

"We're going in that basement room, remember?"

Yugi and Emily looked at each other, this time, after the fountain, they were both kind of willing to go home. Nothing was wrong with the fountain . . . but it didn't . . . feel right.

"Later?" he suggested.

"No, let's get this over with." Seto said, walking down the stairs. Emily turned to Yugi and whispered to him, her eyes wild.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"I don't like it either, but we're outvoted at the moment." He muttered nervously.

The servant floor was just as Seto said, cramped and shabby. The beds didn't look like beds and other things . . . just looked . . . discarded. Yugi even spotted a poor little doll that looked so sad and broken.

It took a minute to find the stairs but when they did and looked into the pit, the darkness seemed to suck up the light from their flashlights, endless.

Yugi was about to suggest they leave when something, from the corner of his eyes _moved_. He spun around and found himself staring at the broken doll that used to be on the ground. Now it was_ sitting up._

"You guys!" he whispered. They turned and spotted the doll. The sound of everyone's breath hitching in their throats went up and terror settled in over them. Who knew that a doll, broken and discarded, could scare a group of teenagers? "I think the doll just followed us."

The very fact that the doll's head was tipped to the side like a curious child made it even worse.

"Choose rich boy," Joey whispered. "Go down or play with the doll, forever."

It only took a second for them to choose. They went down, down, down.

* * *

><p>Now, isn't this a cliffy. (Kinda) Ha ha!<p>

How'd you guys like the doll? Come on! It's a HORROR story! I wasn't going to leave a creepy doll out of it. ^.^ Two more characters will be joining us in the next chapter! I wonder who . . . hmmm . . . I guess you guys are just going to have to find out yourselves.

Also, if you would like to know what the sad tune for the fountain is, go on YouTube and type in Gothic Music, Forlorn Hearts. It'll have a black/blue rose for the image! (I don't own the song Forlorn Hearts by the way, it was just the song that gave me the idea for the story, is all!)


	7. Dark Plots

I'm such a bad person for not updating. ^^'

Sooo . . . anyway, I'm back with the next chapter. Two new characters will be joining us in this, and I think you guys will love who they are. (wink wink) By the way, I would hold on to dear life when you get to the end of this. Because not only is there the possibility that I'll knock your socks off, but your pants too. (LOL)

Anywho, that you for reading and please review!

Disclaimer! I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Bound<p>

Chapter 7

"Full speed ahead!" Joey yelled as they ran down the steps. When they reached the bottom, they were pressed against the rock wall, breathing hard.

"Th-that wasn't cool." Mokuba said. Everyone nodded and took deep breaths, but once again the air got caught in their throats as the sound of a sharp clack echoed through the room. Down, down, down came the doll. It bounced off the final step, sitting up.

"NO! It followed us!" Emily said, peeking out from behind Mai.

They cowered in the corner before Kisara heard a familiar noise.

It was the giggling.

"The giggling is back!"

"Maybe that's why you guys didn't see anything," Joey said. "Because you weren't looking for a doll!"

But unlike the first time, the giggling turned into laughter, not the taunting laughter, but, just childish laughter. They stopped cowering and pointed their flashlights behind the doll to see a young woman who looked more like a girl. Her brown hair fell a little bit past the shoulder and her earth-green eyes glittered with childish mischief.

She had a dress on that spoke of bygone times. The top was a light blue corset with a short skirt that matched it, color wise. Surprisingly, it fit the girl very well. Not only did it have the childish look, being it a short skirt, but because of the corset, it also had an adult look.

"You guys are so funny to scare!" she laughed. "Seriously, who's scared of dolls at this point in time?" she laughed some more, making the gang feel incredibly stupid.

Emily was the first to step forward. "And just who are _you_?"

"Me? My name is Mana Sky and my husband-"

"Husband?" they said unison, shocked that she would be married.

"Yes, my husband, Mahado Sky. He's right behind you, by the way." They looked over and, yep, there he was. He had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail and serious brown eyes.

He also looked scary since he was in the corner and it was dark.

They backed away but stopped since they didn't really want to back into Mana either. "Now, our question is what you guys doing here? We let you have fun and look around some. Oh yeah, Mai right? Here!" she threw something that Mai quickly caught it. It was the perfume.

"You can borrow that, but it has to be back here soon, okay?" There was total silence and shock. This girl was acting as if she owned the place.

"We do own the place." Mahado said. "Well, we're only watching it for the true owners."

"The _true_ owners?" Emily asked.

"Silly, it should be easy to guess. Your father hasn't been able to buy this place because of the fact that it's already owned!" Mana laughed.

"The true owners . . . I don't-"

"The true owners are Atem and Anzu Mutou." Mahado snapped, his eyes dangerous slits.

"Now, now, Mahado." Mana tisked. "They're guests here."

"Unwanted. You know what happened last time."

"The Mr. and Mrs. got mad for good reason, those people we let in had no respect for other's things. Not even I could stand them. These teens were tons better then those grumpy women."

"But still-"

"But nothing!" she snapped and turned back to the gang. "Don't listen to that big bully, he's just a rule-hugger. Now come on, let's get out of this place. Not the place to be." She said, leading them up. Emily grabbed the doll, despite the fact that it did give them a scare, it deserved to be put back in its place.

When they came up to the servant floor she turned to a room that Yugi had seen the doll in before. "Where're you going?" Mahado's firm voice stopped her. Emily turned and showed him the doll.

"I just wanted to put her back."

Surprise shone bright in his eyes as he watched the girl. "It's just a doll."

Emily shrugged and tucked the doll onto the shabby bed carefully. "Everything has place, and the floor isn't the place for this doll." She said softly. She quickly left to catch up to her friends. Mahado stared after her.

"She's much different then the other Mazaki's I've met before." He said softly.

* * *

><p>When they got outside they found the sun peeking up. The sky was loosing the inky black and turning into a dark, dark blue before it turned into a normal blue as the sun continued to climb up into the sky.<p>

Yugi turned to Mana. "How are we supposed to get out?"

She smiled and went up to the rock wall and knocked on it three times. The ground rumbled under them as the rock Mana had knocked on fell away. Once it was completely gone she spoke to the shocked group. "Ta-da! Pretty cool, right? It's the perfect security system too. Next time you want to come visit, just knock."

They all nodded a bit dumbly, realizing that they didn't have to climb the wall at all. They just had to . . . knock. "The front door?" Tristan asked.

She smiled and went up to the door and pressed on the wall. Both doors swung open without a sound. Jaws dropped as Joey jumped up and down. "I told you guys, I told you guys!" he laughed.

They shuffled out, all but Joey, blushing. Mana yelled after them. "Have a nice day, come back later, okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Sure!"

Mana smiled and the rock wall rose back up, fitting in place. Joey was smiling, triumphant. "That was kind of . . . weird." Kisara said. They nodded and walked down the path leading back to their homes.

"I wonder why they believe the true owners of the place are Atem and Anzu Mutou. I mean, they're dead; they've been dead for about a hundred or so years? Give or take." Duke said.

Emily shrugged. "Maybe they're the owners, but they respect Atem and Anzu, I don't know. I've read that some house owners believe that they only watch the house for the original owners, no matter how many years they've been dead."

"Or," Joey gulped. "They could have been g-ghosts!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, hon, they looked real to me."

"You don't know that! I think you should go give back that perfume."

"She let me borrow it, and besides, I want to take this to a master perfume maker and see if they can copy it somehow." She glared, daring him to try and take it from her. Yugi smiled.

"I don't know about you guys, but I just might want to go back."

"_If_ _we're welcome_." Joey muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Mana was standing in the now lit ballroom. Everything, with a little magic, had been cleaned and shined up. As Mana danced with an imaginary person, three people entered.<p>

"It's good to be in our actual bodies instead of being mist." A woman said. Her chocolate brown hair tied neatly up, her warm sapphire eyes glowed happily, obviously happy being back in her body.

"No doubt about that, Anzu." A young man said. His sharp crimson eyes and spiky tri-colored hair made him look surprisingly handsome. Anyone else who would have tried to copy would probably fail.

He turned to the dancing woman on the floor and smiled. "Still dancing, Mana?"

"Hey now, its quite fun, Atem. Don't you agree, Anzu?" she laughed as the tall woman joined her.

"It is indeed." She laughed softly. "We need to have fun while we can. We only have three days to be normal and meet friends and such."

Atem nodded. "Very true, my love." He turned to his friend then. "Our decedents weren't a problem, were they?"

Mahado shook his head. "No, they were fine. Though Mana had some fun scaring them."

"Mana!" Anzu gasped as the young woman giggled.

"I couldn't help it. Besides, Mahado made Mai scream first, so it was unfair."

"Is that the young woman you lent your perfume to?" Atem asked.

"Yep, she was very nice not to take the brushes my Mother gave me for my wedding present. So as a token of kindness, I thought I should let her borrow the perfume. Besides, it magically refills anyway." She stopped dancing then and turned to them. "I even invited them to come back. This castle is really too big and it does get lonely." She sighed.

"It makes you wonder why the spirit of that book made my home into a gothic castle."

"It makes us all wonder." Atem chuckled as he took her hand and twirled her around the smooth floor. Mana went to sit down in a chair and watched the couple with a happy smile on her face. Mahado stepped beside her.

"It's so nice to see them happy. It's so rare to see them smile."

Mahado nodded and smiled softly, but the smile turned to a sad frown. This was how it should have been for them. They shouldn't be immortal; they should have had a family by now and a flock of children. Fate truly was cruel when she wanted to be.

Atem turned to his friends and smiled. "And just what are you two looking at?"

Mana smiled and rested her chin on her hands. "Only the cutest couple_ ever_." She giggled. Anzu blushed and snuggled into her husband's chest. Atem rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Mahado, control your wife."

There was a loud squeak as Mana was thrown over her husband's shoulder and carried off to their room. "Mahado! This isn't fair; you're a lot taller and stronger then me! Put me down!" her commands were ignored as he continued to walk upstairs and Atem and Anzu continued to dance.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up the next day, Monday. Rolling out of bed and onto the floor, he practically crawled to the bathroom to take his morning shower. Once he was cleaned up and changed into his school uniform, he went downstairs. Grandpa wasn't anywhere so he must have gone out.<p>

He grabbed a frozen waffle, his lunch from the fridge he made only three hours ago and headed to off to school. Yugi was so tired that he didn't even realize that he was already at school.

"Yugi," a voice from behind him spoke up, making the sleep-deprived boy jump. He turned around to see Mr. Crazy. "You look tired."

"I feel tired, Mr. Crazy. How well did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." He smiled. "You should stay out less and sleep more, Mr. Mutou, after all, you never know what could happen at night." With that, the teacher left, leaving Yugi feeling cold inside.

Did he know or was he guessing? "You alright Yugi?" Joey yawned as he sat down in the other desk.

"No, we should have done that night trip on a Saturday." He moaned.

"No kidding, I'm bushed." Tristan muttered as he flopped down in his seat. Mr. Jones walked in looking at a peace of paper.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a good weekend and completed your homework."

Groans went up in answer. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan pulled out the homework they did together like some other people did while others sat there waiting for the zero they would receive.

"We have a new student." Mr. Jones said, his back facing the class as he wrote down the student's name. Yugi perked up slightly. He was always interested to see who was the new kid and wondering if he or she would be his friend.

The door opened and a girl walked in. Her shoulder length brown hair glowed in the light, perfectly healthy. Her blue eyes were perfectly set off by her pale skin. It was almost as if her skin had captured a moonbeam. She had smooth, womanly curves. She was runway-model perfect and Yugi could hear a few girls groan and some whispered to each other. "Looks like competition for boys has just gone up."

"At least you have some chance! I have absolutely none!" a girl cried softly.

But while Yugi had to admit, she was beautiful, but something about her frightened him. She had some aura about her, she was so . . . familiar.

"Class, this is Anzu Mazaki."

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

Ah ha ha ha! Go plot bunny! Go create chaos!

Just kidding. LOL!

Anzu and Atem became immortal when they were both eighteen, not to mention they look lounger too, and because of the laws that 21 centaury has, school is a must. So, should there be no peace at school as well?

If there was peace this wouldn't interesting, now would it? No, it would not.

See ya next chapter! :D


	8. No More Pain

I'm so horrible for not updating this. It's time I do anyway. So, here we go!

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Bound<p>

Chapter 8

The pencil that Joey was holding snapped in half and Tristan said a loud 'huh' while Yugi's jaw merely dropped. This, 'Anzu Mazaki' smiled and bowed slightly. "Hello, it's nice to meet everyone." She said softly, her voice clear as wind chime.

Her blue eyes glittered in the light from the sun filtered through the class window. Yugi could easily picture the dress he saw in the painting on her. There was an air to her that he couldn't put his thumb on. Mr. Jones led her to a seat in the front near some neutral people. He wasn't dumb and bulling was not permitted in this school, at all.

"Now, on with the lesson." He said and the shuffling of books opening and papers being brought out to take notes for their final tests. As the day droned on, every time he went to his classroom he heard thousands of whispers talking about the _new girl._ Yugi didn't know what the big deal was, he had seen new girls come in all the time, some prettier than her in some ways, so why was Anzu's presence making a bigger splash?

"Yugi!" a familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts as he looked over to see Duke walking over to him.

"Hey, Duke."

"Is it just me or is everyone making the new girl bigger than she should be?" he asked. Yugi's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.

"I was actually thinking the same thing! What do the others think, I wonder?" he mumbled. Duke filled him in.

"Seto is just rolling his eyes, like usual. Joey and Tristan is having a hard trying not to tell everyone about the story you told us. From what I could gather, those who've been in the castle and have heard of the story, and that's only us, have remained totally unaffected and we can see through whatever Anzu is doing."

"Do you think she's doing some kind of . . ." he paused, trying to find a word.

"Seducing, charming, or compelling, you mean?" Duke suggested.

"Yeah . . . but it's more like a combination of seducing and charming." Duke nodded in agreement.

"I can say the same thing; she's seducing the boys and charming everyone else."

"Or something even worse," Yugi whispered. "She's not doing anything at all."

Duke made a face and was about to speak when someone else did. "Both are possibilities, Mutou." The two turned to see Seto Kaiba walking up to them. "Ready for History class, because just to let you know, she's in our class."

Yugi sighed, perfect.

_Not._

As the last period of the day loomed before them, Yugi had a sinking feeling in his stomach. When he got to his locker, he waited outside until the last few seconds before the tardy bell. He shuffled to his seat and sat down, acutely aware of the tension in the room. The other students didn't seem to notice it, but Yugi, Duke, and Seto did.

Mr. Crazy acted normal, except he seemed to tip-toe around some things. Anzu Mazaki was watching him with a death glare. Yugi felt his blood chill. It looked as though she really did hate him, but why?

"Now, let's talk about my odd family." Mr. Crazy said, getting everyone's attention. "My family thrived in the period after Atem and Anzu Mutou left, in fact, business started to improve greatly after they came in town, though somehow I still managed to be poor." He gave a simple shrug that had many students chuckling.

Anzu, Yugi, Seto, and Duke were not, in fact, they seemed to stiffen with each word that Mr. Crazy said, and the teacher noticed. Finally, the reason became known how he got the name. Mr. Crazy hated tension-filled rooms and when he could, he would find some way or another to break the ice.

He pulled out a box that looked rather heavy and slammed it down on a sleeping boy's desk, making the poor kid jump up and out. The whole class did, but not as bad as the kid, Mack Riley. "Alright, let's get this studying stared!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He pointed to Mack and took a deep breath. "You, Big Mack, tell me, what is the highest book selling in Domino?"

Poor 'Big Mack' had turned to jelly as he stuttered. Mr. Crazy turned to a girl that raised her hand quickly. "You!"

"T-Twilight!"

"Correct, Miss Star, though I don't know why it is." He yelled. Twilight fans glared at their teacher but he ignored them. "Mr. Kaiba, what is the meaning of life?"

If you hadn't been taught by the man you would never know the answer. "Teaching idiots so they become bigger idiots?"

"Correct! Doesn't matter what we learn, we just get stupider every generation! Mr. Mutou, what type of castle is on the outskirts of town?"

"G-g-gothic?" he said, slightly frightened about that wild look in his teacher's eyes.

"Awesome! Mazaki," he yelled, frightening the girl slightly as she stared wide-eye at him. "Is any of this making sense to you?"

"No!" she squeaked, clutching her bag.

"Doesn't surprise me! Here's a piece of candy." He said and slammed a sucker down. "You, for my whole bucket of candy, what is the tallest building in Domino?"

"The . . . Eagle Building?"

"You took too long to answer, now no one get's the whole bucket!" This went of for some time and Yugi had sneaked over by the door, hiding himself behind a huge backpack. When the bell rang he was the first one out. The halls were empty as none of the other classes had exited in fear of getting caught in Mr. Crazy's question frenzy.

"Mutou, you better expect answer my question tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!" he answered and continued to run, very aware that if he looked back at all, his teacher would chase after him.

There was a _reason_ why he was named Mr. Crazy.

When all students exited and the door slammed, a yell went up. Seems like someone forgot to grab their candy. Heaven have mercy on their souls. When they finally got out of school Yugi was panting and leaning against the stone wall and Anzu Mazaki didn't even stop to rest, she kept running. Which wasn't really a surprise.

Joey and Tristan came out some minutes later. "_It_ happened, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "I've never seen Mr. Crazy do that before."

Joey shrugged. "I did, the class kinda ran out before the bell even rang."

"Did you get in trouble?" Duke asked.

"Nope, in fact, most of the teachers in the other rooms were surprised you guys stayed in there until the bell rang. You have ta understand, when Mr. Crazy gets like that, the teachers don't care if you leave quickly."

"I just don't want to get written up, and Anzu was . . . well, let's just say she might ask for home-schooling."

"Big possibility." Seto muttered.

* * *

><p>Yugi was walking home alone, lost in his thoughts. Joey and Tristan had to split for their part-time job and Seto was off to his company to work and spend time with Kisara. Duke headed off to his game store.<p>

Suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder, making him jump. Spinning around he saw that it was Mai and relaxed. "Hey, Mai."

"You okay, hun?" she asked, worry set in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, do you need anything?"

"As a matter-of-fact, that's why I came to meet you." She paused to pull out a bottle of perfume. "Remember this?"

"Sure do, why?"

"Could you return it for me? I know this might not be a real good time but I won these tickets for a cruise and I'm taking Joey with me."

"What about his tests?"

"Got school permission and the tests so I could give it to him myself. I got my perfume maker to make some of my own and stuff and I didn't want to take it with me and completely forget about it."

As much as he disliked the castle and what was starting to happen around him, Yugi always helped out a friend, Mai was no different. "Of course I'll take it back for you Mai." He said with a smile.

The blond-haired woman smiled and have him a big hug before she left. Yugi looked down at the old-fashion perfume bottle before stuffing it in his pocket. "I'll return it tomorrow since there will be no homework." He said as he entered his house, yelling to his grandpa that he was home.

* * *

><p>She watched him from afar, waiting for some kind of chance, but she got none. Pressing her lips in a thin line, Anzu Mutou growled and disappeared into the shadows. Just because she couldn't get her target didn't mean she was out of plans.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily Mazaki was sitting in her bed; the night was pitch black with no trace of the stars and their comforting light. A snarl went up from downstairs and the same-old, same-old fight started up, just like every night. Her mother yelling at her father to stop trying to buy the castle, her father saying it belonged to him, to the family.<p>

Stopping the tears and once again cursing her brother for moving away to a boarding school, leaving her alone. Something crashed, a vase maybe, her mother screamed something about the cops but then came the horrible sound of someone smacking another . . . really hard.

There were steps up the stairs and a door slammed. Her father stomped past her room and slammed the door to his study. With that sound, Emily got up opened her door slowly, got out, and closed it. Once she assured herself that her parents were both busy, Emily ran down the stairs and opened the front doors, not even bothering to put on shoes or something to cover her white nightgown, she just had to _leave_!

Once she was outside in the cool air she ran and didn't stop for no one. She ran wherever her feet would take her. When she came out of her running coma, Emily found herself deep in the forest, the rock wall to her right, the endless forest to her left. Resting against the wall, she decided to cry here since no one was around to see her.

No matter how much friendship Yugi could provide, it wouldn't fix the endless pain in her life.

* * *

><p>Anzu was in a horrible mood. The girl, Emily, wasn't in her room, so she must have been out with some friends. Damn, she couldn't use any of her plans. When she came to the familiar rock wall she stopped.<p>

Someone was crying.

Thinking it to be Mana, because she and Mahado did get into fights from time to time, Anzu followed the sound to go comfort her friend, but what she found was not what Anzu expected.

It was a girl with brown hair in a long nightgown, the trim at the end dirty. Walking closer, since children were her weakness, she kneeled closer and spoke softly. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Just go away, please?" the girl begged. Anzu shook her head and with her powers, she looked into the girls mind. A familiar pain flowed from the girl, Emily, to Anzu. So . . . the Mazaki men had not changed at all. They either ran away from their problems or they used violence and never listened to reason. Worry for her mother's safety came too close to the fear that Anzu had felt about her own mother, which brought out the anger that had long slept within her heart.

"Emily, you're not alone. I can help you." She said softly. Emily looked up, tears still rolling down her face. Her eyes widened.

"You're-"

"Yes, I'm Anzu Mutou, your many greats aunt."

The girl remained silent for a long time before her dark and light blue eyes pleaded. "You can help me? You can make the loneliness go away?" She held out her hands, they were shaking.

Anzu wanted to run back to that damned home and beat the living shit out of this girl's father. Quickly, she enveloped the girl into a hug and whispered softly into her ear words of comfort. Oh how she hated her family, how she despised her family seeing that there had been no change in the attitude. "Yes, Emily, I'll make the loneliness go away forever, you'll never see your father again."

A wave of relief was all she got in answer. Anzu whispered a sleep spell and the girl fell limp in her arms. "Atem." She said to the air. In response, a black mist rose from the ground and solidified into Yugi's ancestor. He looked over to the child and then at his wife, a question in his eyes.

"I'll tell you everything later, but first we need to get her inside and away from my family." Atem nodded and together, the three figures disappeared into the darkness.

~o~

Once Emily was a sleep and changed, Anzu, Atem, Mahado, and Mana were sitting at one of the many tables in the castle.

"So, nothing has changed in your family?"

Anzu growled. "From Emily's memories, no, they have not." She snarled and banged her fist of the table. "I want that man dead! He will be the first victim and no one is going to deny me of my revenge for the girl!"

"But we need that book, and it's with my decedent." Atem pointed out.

"There has to be a way to get it," Mana said. "Couldn't you call the book?"

"We could, but the book must come into our hands in two ways, one, someone takes the book and hands it to us, two, the person who owns the book at the moment gives it to us and it's very obvious that Yugi won't give it to us. He's already seen what that book can do; he won't want to give it to anyone, least of all, us." Atem explained.

Mahado was about to suggest something when Atem waved his hand to be silent. He looked over to a hallway only lit by torches. "You can come out now." He said. There was a moment of silence before Emily came out. Her long brown hair was no longer in the ponytail she had it in before and the nightgown was much longer than the original one she had on, but it covered the girl up. Anzu got up immediately and went over to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Emily nodded and looked down at her feet for a moment before her shaky voice filled the air.

"Were you telling the truth, about before? Will you get rid of my father?" she asked. Anzu cupped the girls face and smiled.

"Of course I was! You're not the only one who had to deal with a father like that." She said, paused for minute before speaking. "The bruises on your arms and legs . . . are those why you wear the nightgown?"

Emily flinched. She thought she had hid them so well from her mother, who had eyes like a hawk, but it seemed like Anzu Mutou was a different matter. "Are they?" the woman asked once again. Emily could only nod her head, afraid the tears might spill over again.

To the girl's surprise, Anzu pulled her into a tight hug, it was the final piece that made Emily let go. She sobbed into the shoulder that was offered to her and let out all the pain and loneliness that piled up over the years in her soul. Anzu turned to her husband, a plea in her eyes.

Atem got up and walked over to the girl. "Emily?"

She looked up at him, whipping away the tears quickly. "Hmm?"

"Do you want to stay here?" Emily blinked in surprise, that was the last thing she expected.

"Can I?" her voice was like sandpaper from the crying.

"Of course you can, but it's your choice . . . there are consequences staying here."

"Like what?"

"Immortality." He said. "You'll outlive your family, and if you have children, you'll outlive them, though it depends if the child gets the immortality you passed to him or her. It's your choice; you have one more night to decide this."

Emily blinked and bowed her head. Outlive her friends, outlive everyone she knew . . . or face the pain her father brought everyday? Taking a deep breath, she spoke in a stronger voice. "I've already made my decision, I'm staying here, nothing is worth going back to the pain." She said bitterly. "I'm staying."

Anzu sighed in relief and gave the girl one last hug. "Good, go to bed, now."

"Wait, I . . . I know how you can get the book back."

Atem blinked and smiled slightly. "Do you?"

"It's the least I can do since you helped me." She said with a shrug.

"When can you get it?" Mana asked.

Emily smiled, it was a cruel smile. "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Oh dear, I just left it off kinda, but I did. So yeah, please review and tell me what you think!<p>

So as we can see, that was how Mr. Crazy got his name. I had three verisons as to why and what would happen, but the classroom scene was . . . tamer. (You could say it like that but I think the other two were a little more . . . horror filled. -.-')

And Emily! Has she really gone to the dark side? Oh noooo! Plot bunny has escaped from the cage! I can't stop it! Ahhh! . . . Oh well, no use in crying over spilt milk. :D

(I don't own the Big Mac btw.)

See ya next update!


	9. Mistakes

Hello everyone! I have updated. It continues on with Emily and we see another side of someone else. (guess who!)

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Bound<p>

Chapter 9

Emily Mazaki was leaving the forest where she now lived. Today she had a mission to complete. She had to get the spell book. Yugi had told her about it when they first explored the castle.

~0~

_Yugi and Emily walked through the halls, listening for anything out of the norm. "I wonder what scared Mai . . ." She asked herself softly._

_"Who knows?" Yugi said. "Do you have the feeling that someone is watching us or following?"_

_Emily stopped for a moment to soak in the atmosphere around her. "No. I think you're just paranoid." Yugi's shoulders slumped._

_"You know what? You're probably right." They were silent for a few moments before Emily had to ask._

_"So . . . about that spell book, where is it?"_

_Yugi shrugged. "In my attic buried under a pyramid of boxes. Man, I wish I hadn't opened that book at all." He muttered miserably._

~0~

"Thank you, Yugi. Now I don't have to ask you questions." She said, smiling as she walked out of the forest and into the destroyed city. A vision filled her eyes. The city, a ghost town now. Only the screams of the man she wanted to kill. "I'll make sure that you're given a merciful ending, Yugi." She promised.

The game shop was now across the street from her, looking lonely in the morning light. Walking across the street, she ignored the massive crack and continued walking as a soft blue glow surrounded her the moment she stepped on air. She walked over the crack as though it was solid ground.

Emily smiled. "I like this magic." She giggled and started to skip, feeling the freedom she had craved for so long. Knocking on the door, she put on her sad face as foot steps approached the door.

Yugi opened the door, not expecting it to be Emily.

"Em?"

"Yugi . . . I need to ask a favor." Yugi snapped to attention when he noted the fear and panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents . . . they're fighting again and I'm afraid my dad will take it too far. Could I stay here?" she begged. "Just for a little while, please!"

Yugi paused. His Grandpa was meeting with someone and wouldn't be back until three PM. But this was Emily asking for help, how could he turn her plea down? "Of course you can, Emily."

He heard her sob and felt her arms wrap around him quickly. "Thank you so much, Yugi!" she let go and ran into the house like something was going to come after her.

"There's food in the fridge if you get hungry." He yelled up at her.

"Alright." He heard her say. Closing the door, he locked up and left, making the worst mistake in his life.

Emily watched him go, smiling in victory. "Now let's see what's in that attic of his." She said, spinning around on her heel to the attic door that she had seen in the hallway. Grabbing the string, she yanked it down, letting the latter fly downwards. With a loud bang, it hit the floor.

Not wasting any time, she crawled up the stairs in a hurry and immediately saw the pyramid of boxes. One at a time, she looked through each box and if she found some jewelry or other expensive item, she stuffed it in her bag for Atem and Anzu.

When she came upon a diamond locket, Emily knew it was Anzu's. A large diamond covered the front and on the back, a pentagram. Atem had worn a similar necklace the night she had met him, only it was a ruby. "So there must me a sapphire in here somewhere." She said.

After looking through five more boxes, she found it. A beautiful sapphire, the same size as the diamond, but Emily knew this jewel went on the locket. Carefully, she removed the gem and replaced it with the sapphire. She slipped both locket and diamond in her pack and went for the center.

_For the book._

There is was! Wrapped in a white sheet just waiting for someone to find it. Grinning, she pulled the sheet off. It was old, the leather, but at the same time it looked incredibly new too. She crawled out of the attic once she put everything back, still grinning madly.

"Ha! I have it!" she laughed and ran out into the disserted street.

"I don't think that's yours, Miss Mazaki." A man said, his voice soft and dangerous. Growling, Emily spun around to see a tall lanky man with messy brown hair. Plain shirt and jeans, but what stood out was a sword that was held in his hands.

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled the magic that rested within her as she spoke. "Who the hell are you?" she snarled.

The man smiled. "My name is Mr. Bottle, but everyone calls me Mr. Crazy. Now, are you going to return that book?"

"Over my dead body!" she growled, making Mr. Bottle laugh softly.

"Then so be it." He raised his sword, but not before the girl cried out, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Anzu! Atem!" she cried out.

Two shadows flashed before the girl. One curled around her, another whipped towards Mr. Bottle, a black blade slammed into the silver one. The shadow solidified, turning into a young man with black spiky hair tipped with violet and blond bangs that framed his face. Eyes that glowed with an unholy red that was a siren that singed to the killer in every man and woman.

"So we finally meet, Atem Mutou. My family has passed stories down about you." Mr. Bottle said, his voice strained.

Atem smiled seductively, a lure to any fool. His finger nails were sharp needles that looked as though they could cut air and on one of his cheeks ink was starting to curl into intricate designs of darkness, chaos, and death. "I'm sure they have." He whispered softly. His voice much like his smile. "But, did they ever tell you our weaknesses?"

"Anzu is your only weakness." Mr. Bottle growled. Angry at himself for not knowing how to defeat this being of chaos.

"Yes, that's right, but tell me, do you think you can get to her like your great, great, grandfather?" His crimson eyes glowed with laughter.

Bottle gritted his teeth together. "Probably not since he caught her while she was asleep."

"So," Atem whispered, leaning in close to the teacher and whispered in his ear. "What makes you think you can beat me at the sword when I've been fighting for so much longer? What makes you think you can even touch us?"

In a sudden movement the black blade was gone from the silver and it moved toward his . . .!

Bottle dodged the sword as best he could, but instead of his heart, it hit his shoulder. Hissing at the sudden pain, he stepped away, still holding the blade that had been passed through his family as he clutched his shoulder. Atem smirked and turned to Emily. "Do you have it, my dear?"

She smiled. Mr. Bottle's jaw dropped as she eagerly gave him the book that would make things so much harder. "What have you done with her?" he demanded.

Atem turned to look at the bleeding man. "We did nothing. She did this of her own free will."

Wha-"

Anzu smiled and kissed Emily's forehead. "She has given us the book, and now her father can be put six feet under." The girl gave a happy yip and hugged Anzu Mazaki as if she were a child that had just won her mother's praise.

"My revenge," she said softly, but loud enough for Bottle to hear. "It finally starts. Mother will leave this place and be safe from the curse while my father gets to be buried."

Mr. Bottle was confused for a moment but then it clicked, and horror dawned in his eyes. "No! You can't-"

The girl snarled and her eyes turned to a neon blue as they glowed to life. "My revenge, not yours! Stay out of my business. I won't kill him, yet. He will experience the curse that was meant for the Mazaki males. My brother will be spared since he is away. But my father is all I need." She whispered. The three people disappeared. Bottle watched as they headed toward the Mazaki mansion.

He wanted to help but he knew it would be too late.

* * *

><p>Emily walked into the massive home, her eyes glowing with glee as she drifted through the halls of her former home. Her mother came around the corner, freezing at the sight of her daughter. "Emily?"<p>

"Mother, leave this place. Pack up all the riches you can and leave, go as far away as you can. Go to where brother is, father will get what is coming to him."

"Emily-"

"We both know you don't like to be hit, and neither do I."

Horror dawned in the woman's face. "He's hit you?" she sobbed. Emily smiled and hugged her mother.

"I'm okay now, for forever, I'll be ok. Leave and pass away with old age, don't let me stand before a grave that says you died of abuse. You always wanted your wings mother, now take the ones I am offering and go!"

Her mother bowed her head and sobbed. Quickly, she hugged her daughter and gave her four kisses. One on each cheek, one of her forehead, and one on her lips. "Please be safe."

"I will, I promise." Emily said and watched as her mother went to get her things and leave. Anzu stood beside the girl and smiled down at her.

"She's safe now."

"Yes . . ." Emily said. "That's all I can ask for."

* * *

><p>Yugi walked into his house and instantly, something was wrong, very wrong. "Emily?"<p>

No answer.

He dropped his stuff and ran upstairs. He looked down the hall that had the doors to his room and his Grandpa's room. Looking down the other end, he finally figured out what was wrong.

The attic door was open. "NO!" he gasped, horrified as he ran up. The pyramid was no more, and right in the center, the box was missing something. Yugi paled.

_Emily . . ._

_Took it._

_She took the spell book._

* * *

><p>Now that the book is in Atem and Anzu's hands, I wonder what'll happen next? Hmm... :3<p>

Thanks for reading! See ya next update.


End file.
